


Eyes

by Mangafrk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess it was then that I realized how beautiful his eyes were. They were the same colour as the sky. That sky I had always wished for as a child was now above me yet all I could really appreciate now were his eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Ever since I was younger I had always wanted to see the sky. I was always jealous of the birds that could fly in and out of the underground slums as they pleased. I remember the time the three of us found the smallest hole in the ceiling. It was such a tiny space but still we stared at the sky for ages. It was obvious we all wanted to see it more clearly. To see what the people above saw when they looked up. The beautiful thing above them that they most certainly took for granted. We all knew that it would never happen and that we would all end up dying here. Of course it didn’t mean we couldn’t dream of touching the sky. Then we met him. He had caught us trying to steal something. He pretty much forced me to join his section of the military from above ground. We would finally be able to live up there but we would have to go beyond the walls with them. I agreed only because he was going to hurt them. At first I hated him. In fact I wanted to kill him but then is a long time ago. Then they died and he was the only one who helped me continue. I guess it was then that I realized how beautiful his eyes were. They were the same colour as the sky. That sky I had always wished for as a child was now above me yet all I could really appreciate now were his eyes. I found myself staring at them more often then I wanted to admit and I felt myself falling for him. I knew that he would never love someone who had grown up somewhere so dirty so I never admitted it to his face. I knew that he could never love me, so I gave up on him. Or I liked to say I did. I tried to get him out of my mind but it never worked. It seemed as if my mind couldn’t get over how beautiful he was. I continued to get mad at myself for loving him and I seemed to stray to more things. I started blaming myself for their deaths as well as for the way I was born. He noticed this and continued to comfort me. Not knowing he was only making it worse. Eventually I snapped and ended up telling him. He surprised me by welcoming it with open arms, saying that he felt the same way. I felt happy, though I never showed that aloud as we started a relationship in the background. I’m sure at this point people have caught on but that doesn’t matter to us.

“Hey” He says smiling as he kisses me lightly on the cheek.   
I’ve never been one for sappiness but when it’s him I’m strangely okay with it. 

“What do you want?” I ask him and he just smiles like he always does. Sometimes I wish he would just-

“Sir?” I hear I soft voice ask from the doorway. I look at him, expecting him to continue and he does. “Someone wants to speak to you in the cafeteria.”  
I sigh but get up anyways. He does the same and we walk towards the cafeteria. For some reason I think of a questions I feel like I need the answer to. 

“Hey.” He looks at me. “What would have happened if I were a girl?” 

He smiles again. “I would love you just as much.”

I couldn’t help but blush. Stupid emotions. “Thank you.” He kisses me just like when we were still in the room. Even he doesn’t understand just how much those words mean.


End file.
